Raven
by aureusangel
Summary: It was a mistake but it happened. A peasant girl and a prince fall in love without meaning to and a King seperates them forever. But when fate brings them together through much destruction and death, was it worth it? Read and find out.


**These Journal Entries may confuse you at first but trust me they are important to the story! I promise. In this chapter you meet Raven as a little girl of ten. Yep, this story starts back when every one is pretty young. Trust me, it's important. **

**I actually thought of making this a one shot chapter because it was so dramatic towards the end. But I decided with all my hard work, I would keep this chapter. I actually really like it. I've tried may ways to write this chapter but it just didn't seem right. This one actually is making me giddy for some reason. Actually, I've based Raven in the beginning after somebody I know. Yep, sad ain't it? **

** Anyway, read on and enjoy!  
**

**Raven**

Tami Walker

Journal Entry One

_Today, Mama told me to go to my bedroom without any dinner or I would get whipped. I don't understand why, though. I made her angry by putting a toad on the floor when she didn't notice. That was hilarious. She screamed and screamed and called Bloody Mary. I rolled on the floor laughing. Oh was that funny! When Mama calmed down (she hates toads) she slapped me hard and yelled at me. Don't she understand all I was doing was having some fun? Papa wasn't home so he couldn't back me up or help anyway. He lets Mama push him around like a puppy. I can't stand her yelling at him all the time…I won't be like my Papa and I won't let women push me around! Even though Mama is different, she still loves me…I think, anyway._

_Well it's late and if Mama found out I nicked a candle from the storage she'll tan my hide. Much Luck to me tomorrow at my first day of helping Papa go hunt. I can't wait! Hopefully Mama will be in the kitchen or something so she won't bother us…_

Chapter One

A young girl sighed heavily as she walked away from the Winchester Manor. Her head hurt badly from Lady Diandra shrieking at her for several hours about how Raven didn't do something or another. The girl couldn't even remember what she did "wrong" that morning. It was only a couple minutes ago that she was able to escape from Dandruff (All the servants called Lady Diandra that behind her back). It was a relief to be out side where there was some peace and quiet.

Behind the Manor was a large grove full of tall oak trees. Raven loved exploring the Lone Wood as she called it. The Lone Wood seemed so quiet to Raven—birds softly singing their lullaby, creeks sounding like little bells ringing, and the wind rushing through the leaves magically. Raven sometimes lied on the forest floor and would just stare up at the tree limbs for hours. The Lone Wood was the only place where Lady Diandra didn't rule—no one could find Raven here unless she wanted them to.

"Ah," Raven muttered as she entered the Lone Wood, touching the rough bark on the trees, "It's good to be back."

Something seemed to change in Raven when she stepped into the Lone Wood. Something magical. Her soul felt so happy…as if she felt secure in the quiet wood. Raven never talked above a whisper in the Lone Wood. She felt as if she did, she would desecrate the wood. She treated it sacredly.

Raven breathed in the fresh air deeply. It smelled so good: fresh, clean, like rain. She almost shivered thinking about the Manor. It was horrible there. Raven felt like she could never breathe properly in the servants' wing.

Without meaning to a wide smile crept over Raven's face and her black eyes sparkled. Whatever happened that day seemed to drift away from Raven's mind. All she could think about was the forest. Sometimes, Raven thought she heard the forest talking to her silently.

However, today, Raven wasn't going to spend in her day in the Lone Wood as much as she wanted to. Instead, she was going to Market day and see all the jugglers and food and clothes. It was going to be fun!

_I wish I was able to bring Lauriline_, Raven thought to herself almost sadly, _but…oh well. I'll tell her about it later. _

So, with that, Raven began to run quickly through the Lone Wood following an unseen path that only Raven knew. In minutes, she reached the opposite side of the wood breathing hard.

A blast of sunlight hit her face when she walked out of the Lone Wood. The sky was clear and blue with some clouds bobbing in the sky. Raven liked it out here in the plains, too. She could see for miles and miles around her. Sometimes after she explored the Lone Wood, she would sit on a flat rock she found a while back and think. So, she called the rock the Thinking Rock (Raven liked to name things…)

The Thinking Rock was almost hidden by tall grass on the crest of a hill that overlooked the main road to the capitol city. The hill wasn't far from the Lone Wood, maybe a mile or so. One thing that Raven loved about the Thinking Rock was that she could watch people and soldiers down below. Her favorite thing to watch was children her own age play. Curious, Raven would sit on the rock for hours studying the children chase each other around and talk to their parents. She was shocked by how rowdy they were allowed to be. Never at the Manor was Raven allowed to speak over a whisper in the presence of Dandruff. Raven crinkled her nose at the thought of Lady Diandra allowing her to be like a child. It was…impossible.

But today, Raven wasn't going to sit in the shadows anymore. She was going to be brave and go to the City where there were big crowds. Raven was shy or withdrawn and hated being in front of a lot of people. She almost shivered at the thought of thousands of people watching her but today, nothing was going to keep her back from seeing what Dandruff bragged about all the time. One thing that Raven wished for was to see the Princes. Oh how everyone talked about how handsome those Princes were. Raven thought it all big talk but still she was curious to see for herself.

Walking quickly up the hill, Raven's heart beat fast. She was actually going to join the people on the road below her. Already, she could hear the commotion. Maybe…just maybe the children would ask her to play with them. It seemed too unreal.

Raven reached the top and passed the Thinking Rock in its original position. She hesitated to go on and just sit on the rock and watch instead…but…she just shook her head and told herself to go on. It's okay. Don't panic.

Climbing down the hill wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. It was actually kind of fun. The best part was that Raven heard people saying things like, "who's that girl?", "I've never seen her before?", "I wonder where she's from…"

Raven smirked. It was nice that people actually noticed her. Maybe crowds weren't as bad as she thought…Raven reached the bottom of the hill. Several people had stopped in the middle of the road with a peculiar look on their faces.

A little girl with a dirty face and ragged clothes walked up to Raven.

"What's your name?" She inquired boldly. The little girl's mother beckoned for her to get away from Raven but the little ignored her mother. "What's your name? I asked you…what's your name?"

Raven stared at the dirt uncomfortable. She didn't know how to answer…after a few seconds; she glanced up and then quickly looked down as the little girl walked closer. Raven jumped when the girl put her hand on Raven's. The little girl's mother almost feinted.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." The little girl reassured looking up at Raven.

Raven opened her mouth to say something but couldn't force anything out. Sweat dripped down her cheeks and nose. This was scary. Raven could stand up to any one at the Manor but…but…she just couldn't talk to the little girl. She didn't know how! Finally, taking a deep breath, Raven whispered,

"Raven. My name is Raven."

Raven squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the little girl to say something nasty about her name or even slap her like Lady Ashlyn. Everyone did. However, nothing came! Raven opened her eyes in shock as the little girl started pulling her towards the girl's family.

"Mama, Raven looks hungry…can we keep her?" The little girl begged.

The mother smiled at the little girl and then sighed as she looked up at Raven.

"Well…I'm sure _Raven _has a family that takes care of her." The mother said pulling her baby up on her hips.

The little girl looked up at Raven and tugged on her arm. Raven sighed. She couldn't stay with a family she didn't know but…but…they're probably better than Dandruff and the servants…

"I don't have a family." Raven muttered.

"You DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!" The little girl screamed. Raven tugged on her clothes as people looked at them weirdly. "Who's going to hold you when you're sad? Who's you're mommy?"

Raven cracked a smile.

"No one. I ain't gotta mommy or daddy. All I have is me!" Raven said almost proudly.

The little girl looked up at her with wide eyes and then looked at her mother.

"Mommy?"

The woman shifted her weight, uncomfortably. She didn't know anything about this girl. What if she was a bandit or something? But…as the woman stared at her daughter's pleading eyes, she could at least do something for the frail looking girl.

"Alright. You can stay with us today for Market day but after words you have to go home." The woman said.

Raven stared at the woman, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you…I think I will." Raven said.

The little girl, the mother, the baby, and Raven joined the long line of peasants going to Market Day where everything was cheaper than normal. The little girl said something funny and Raven actually laughed, her pretty little face sparkling in the sun light.

Afte a while, Raven walked by the Mother and offered to hold the baby. The mother hesitated but since Raven seemed so nice, agreed.

"Thank you." The woman said rubbing her sore arms.

"No, thank you. I...I haven't felt this much kindness in a long time." Raven muttered.

The woman put her arm around Raven's shoulders and squeezed tightly. Maybe she didn't know the little girl but her motherly instincts kicked in and she couldn't bare for such a sad girl as Raven be treated unkindly. The woman didn't say anything but kept her arm around Raven. The little girl smiled at her mother, glad.

Raven sighed. In the Lone Wood or on the Thinking Rock, she didn't feeling like this ever. Maybe the Lone Wood helped her over come some of her problems but this new kind of affection boggled Raven a lot. It made her feel loved and wanted.

Suddenly, silent tears fell down her cheeks. When she looked up at the woman, she gasped as the woman was crying too. The two girls cried softly on each other's shoulders until Raven controlled herself and stopped. There was no need to be crying. This was a time to be happy! Besides, she was going to the Market.

"Well, that's that!" Raven exclaimed,

"What do you mean?" The woman asked furrowing her eyebrows. Raven smiled mischiviously at the woman.

"Oh nothing...TAG YOUR IT!" Raven yelled touching the little girl who was walking beside her. Raven handed back the baby and ran off a little ways.

"What..." The little girl said, surprised but seeing Raven waiting for her to chase her, laughed. "Fine! Payback!"

Raven ran away with a light heart as the little girl chased her. The mother was laughing and it sounded like music to Raven's ears. Grinning from ear to ear, Raven turned around and goaded the little girl.

"Nananana, you can't get me."

Raven didn't know why she said that only that she saw other children do that. The little girl narrowed her eyes and picked up speed.

"I'll get you!"

Finally, Raven grew tired and slowed down to a walk. The little girl caught up with her and tagged her.

"You're it now."

"Fine..." Raven said breathing heavily, "Hey, what's your name?"

The little girl smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"Ray. My mommy's is Aliria."

"Oh...you're names are pretty..."Raven stopped as everyone in the road hustled to the side. Ray grabbed her hand and dragged her over saying something under her breath. The two girls stood by together--Raven wondering what was going on and Ray fumbling with her dress.

Suddenly, everyone fell on their knees. Raven stood dumbfounded at every one's reaction when someone yelled,

"The Royal King Fredrick and his Royal Sons, Prince Xavier and Prince Dyven."

**Well, how did yall like it? I think if I get four-six reviews I'll post another chapter...if not well, I'll still write anyway...**


End file.
